ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Preeminent
}} The Preeminent (also called the Queen of the Cursed) is an eldritch horror who is the embodiment of the Cursed Realm, she is stuck in an alternate dimension and the master of the Ghost Warriors, whose ultimate goal is to retrieve the Realm Crystal from the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master and assure in her arrival to curse all Sixteen Realms, including Ninjago. Alongside her lieutenant Morro, she functions as the main antagonist for Possession. History At an unknown point in time, possibly the same time Djinjago was created, the Preeminent was born as its sister realm. She would go on to function as a prison for the most wicked of souls. Later on, Morro, while looking for the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, died in the Caves of Despair. As a result, he was sent to the Cursed Realm, where he proceeded to fall under the Preeminent's command. Spellbound (Flashback) During Arcturus and the Anacondrai Generals' trial, they were sentenced to be banished to the Cursed Realm. After Garmadon used the Book of Spells to open a portal to the Cursed Realm, the Preeminent proceeded to absorb them into her essence. The Day of the Dragon During Clouse and Garmadon's fight, the former opened a portal to the Cursed Realm in order to banish his opponent. Though the Preeminent attempted to suck in Garmadon, he ultimately threw Clouse inside instead, causing her to close the portal. The Corridor of Elders In an attempt to defeat Chen and the Anacondrai Cultists once and for all, the ninja open a portal to the Cursed Realm, where the Preeminent promptly absorbs Garmadon. However, as a result, she also frees Arcturus and the Anacondrai Generals, who curse Chen and his army. As a result, she absorbs the antagonists into her essence and closes the portal, but not before releasing her lieutenant, Morro, into Ninjago to put her plan in motion. Stiix and Stones When summoning Soul Archer, Morro gloats over her satisfaction over their progress. The Temple on Haunted Hill In an attempt to calm down Ghoultar, Morro reminds him that the Preeminent would prefer for her minions to remain patient. Peak-a-Boo In order to assert his command, Morro reminds Ghoultar, Soul Archer, and Bansha that in the Preeminent's absence he would be in control. Kingdom Come At some point, the Preeminent made an alliance with Fenwick, promising to spare him in return for the Sword of Sanctuary. Later on, she was seen in an illusion as Fenwick described her to the ninja. Curse World - Part I When Lloyd attempted to destroy the Realm Crystal, the Preeminent dragged him in and absorbed him into her essence, even as she prepared to enter Ninjago. Curse World - Part II Upon entering Ninjago, the Preeminent proceeded to unleash countless waves of ghosts to do her bidding, devouring souls in order to gain strength, and nearly absorbing Misako as well. Despite the ninjas' attempts, she easily shrugged off their attacks, flicking aside and destroying the Jay Walker One and absorbing the Deepstone Bike with ease. When the ninja attempted to drop her into the Endless Ocean, she commanded Morro and her ghosts to help her possess countless buildings in the City of Stiix, giving her a relative immunity to water and greater mobility. She then proceeded to test out this new tolerance before chasing after several citizens on a fleeing ferry in order to devour their souls. However, when Nya unlocked her True Potential, the latter knocked the Preeminent into Hallows Trench before she could gain a true immunity to water, ultimately killing her. Even as she flailed in pain, however, she attempted to drag Morro back in with her, ultimately succeeding. Following the Preeminent's death, her sister realm, Djinjago, began to collapse as a result, consequently killing countless Djinn in the process. Powers and Abilities Being the Cursed Realm, the Preeminent was the most powerful ghost in all of the Sixteen Realms, assuming supreme command over them, and could resurrect them infinitely. Likewise, upon her death, most of her minions fell into the Endless Ocean as a result of their connection to her. She also had the ability to possess entire cities, absorbing the City of Stiix into her body. Even Water, the weakness of all ghosts, could be averted by devouring enough souls; Consequently, she was able to wade through the ocean relatively unharmed, and she became stronger and more powerful as a result. Her powers also extended to those she turned into ghosts. Arcturus and the Anacondrai Generals gained the ability to make others such as Pythor larger in size. Additionally, she was able to give her minions the ability to possess anything, and could allow them to curse people and even objects, with Soul Archer also being able to summon Skreemers at will.. The Preeminent possessed massive strength, easily tossing aside the Jay Walker One, and was relatively unaffected when her knee was frozen solid, shattering the ice with ease. Additionally, as the Cursed Realm, she can dictate the laws of those who enter and exit. In order to free someone from her grasp, the one who banished them had to take her place, for example. However, she could also subvert these rules as a result, unleashing Morro regardless. She also seems to have a minor manipulation of destiny, rendering the Cloud Kingdom Monks' control over destiny null in order to accomplish her goals; This is possibly due to her status and thus influence as a realm, as, likewise, her death resulted in Djinjago's destruction. Personality and Traits Despite never speaking within the show, several characters and actions hint to her relatively unseen personality. According to Fenwick, the Preeminent is easily more vile and wicked than all of the souls she's converted into ghosts, to the point where she was unable to cross into other realms as a result. Additionally, she was willing to devour the souls of innocents without restraint in order to make herself more powerful, and in her conquest of the Sixteen Realms completely disregarded the consequences of her failure killing countless Djinn. Likewise, she was ambitious enough to seek control over the Sixteen Realms. She also apparently had a more calmer, manipulative side, making an alliance with Fenwick in order to gain the Sword of Sanctuary. Likewise, she preferred patience, as noted by Morro. However, she also showed extreme determination, venturing out into the Endless Ocean, which was filled with her weakness, Water, in an attempt to devour more souls to become more powerful. However, upon her death, the Preeminent showed a less graceful side. Even as she began to dissolve in the Endless Ocean, she attempted to drag her own faithful lieutenant, Morro, to his death alongside her for little reason. Appearance *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **47. "Stiix and Stones" (Mentioned) **48. "The Temple on Haunted Hill" (Mentioned) **49. "Peak-a-Boo" (Mentioned) **50. "Kingdom Come" (Illusion) **53. "Curse World - Part I" (Partially) **54. "Curse World - Part II" Trivia *In "Curse World - Part II," it is revealed that the Preeminent is the Cursed Realm. *When The Preeminent seized Misako, Morro tells Wu that the more souls The Preeminent takes, the bigger it gets. While this is never actually shown in the episode, this concept is extremely similar to that of The Great Devourer, where the more it eats, the bigger it gets. *The Preeminent is never seen communicating with the Ghost Warriors or Morro. *If you destroy one of the Preeminent's tentacles, two grow in its place. This may be a reference to the Hydra, a monster from Greek Mythology, because after one of the heads gets destroyed, two grow back in its place. * Also similar to Greek Mythology is the notable similarities that the Preeminent shares with the Greek Protogenos, Tartarus. Similarities include: **Both are a place and a being. **Are used as a prison for extremely dangerous or powerful enemies of the protagonists. **Are not known to take a humanoid form. **Have command over those who have been trapped inside them. *The Preeminent is the smallest realm in the Ninjago series; at the same time, she is also the largest villain the Ninja have faced thus far. *Of the Preeminent, Morro said "She sent me here to get the Realm Crystal." This implies that the Preeminent has a consciousness. *She has the ability to curse all sixteen realms. *The Preeminent is the only known sentient realm. *Due to her status as the Cursed Realm, alongside, fittingly, Morro, the Preeminent is the only major antagonist to appear in a season before her actual debut. *It is unknown how the Preeminent intended to win. However, due to her goal of cursing all realms and ability to get stronger by devouring souls, it's possible she intended to convert everyone else into Ghost Warriors in her command, becoming far more enormous in the process. Additionally, devouring more souls seems to give her a greater immunity to her weakness, Water, thus making her invulnerable in the process. *Alongside Nya, she arguably has caused more deaths than any other character in the entire series. This is due to her devouring countless souls, and her destruction resulted in the deaths of all but one of the Anacondrai Cultists, the entire Ghost Army, and all of the Djinn, save Nadakhan. Gallery PreEme.png FinalWave.png PreUnLeash.png PreSink.png Screen Shot 2015-08-29 at 9.41.11 PM.png WaterFlight.png preWalk.png LookPre.png Category:2015 Category:Possession Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Omnipotency